PvXwiki talk:Requests for Build Master Status/Saint
For the record. Some people are questioning my activity. I am very active, i just don't vote on builds (yet). I think we need a BM staff that doesn't spend all day trolling. You can ask me any questions if you are iffy on me here before choosing support/oppose/neutral. Saint 16:34, 11 November 2008 (EST) :You don't vote on builds yet, but we want you as a build master? [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 18:27, 11 November 2008 (EST) ::Votes aren't the only thing BM's are ment to sort out, they are ment to sort out the Builds too (I know it's amazing) --Frosty 18:30, 11 November 2008 (EST) :::Also, i use the keyword yet. If i became BM i would begin voting. I dont think people should refrain from voting me as BM just because i haven't ever voted. They can look at my tribs and talk to me or whatever and realize i know what im talking about. Saint 18:34, 11 November 2008 (EST) ::::You shouldn't have to wait to become a build master just to vote. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 19:08, 11 November 2008 (EST) :::::why not? its my choice, and me voting shouldnt be what it takes to prove i know what im talking about. Saint 19:09, 11 November 2008 (EST) Oppose #:I've always refrained from voting because my vote generally wouldn't have a lot of impact (meaning if its a good build it will end up in good or great regardless of me), as well as the fact that votes entice people to come to your talk page or PM you in game with complaints. From my in game play and build_talks people should be able to see that I deserve BM. • Saint TALK 09:41, 17 November 2008(EST) #::Lousy excuse, if everyone thought like that, no one would vote at all. —Sazzles ' #:::If no one voted my vote WOULD matter so i wouldn't think like that, so its a recurring circle. '''My point is, if im BM my vote will count for more and people will ''respect my vote, not just complain on my talk about every vote i make. • Saint TALK 10:07, 17 November 2008(EST) #::::People shouldnt respect a vote just because it comes from an Admin. People have to earn the respect whether they are admin or not. I'm sure the admins here will back that up. Wild 10:12, 17 November 2008 (EST) #:::::You're basically saying you want to be a BM so people would respect you and make your vote count for more than a regular user? Imho a BM should make sure terrible builds just don't get vetted, which doesn't seem to sync with what you are saying (correct me if I'm wrong). What makes you think people won't bitch at you anyway just because you're BM? If you make a bad vote they will bitch even more at you —Sazzles ' #::::::Being a BM is more then keeping bad builds out, its explaining why builds work to people, getting good builds vetted, and overall helping users understand the game better. '• Saint TALK 11:22, 17 November 2008(EST) #:::::::Being a BM requires being good at the game. A huge part of being good at the game is voting down bad builds with good reasoning. If you never vote, for any reason, I cannot trust you with BM tools. It's that simple. -Auron 16:24, 18 November 2008 (EST) Activity I just wanted to bring up a note of activity. People seem to know that i would be a good BM, but question how much i am on. I blame this on the fact that most of the stuff on PvX is user_talks or ratings. Someone like Crow for example, is well known. He hasn't even made 250 contribs, and of his tribs most are on talks, but people might look at him and think hes more active then myself. If you would go through my tribs, just glancing at timestamps you would realize that i am very active, its the fact that you either dont remember me or are so busy looking at talks and ratings that you dont notice me. The BM probably won't work out, but the inaccuracy of many of the votes is bothering me. • Saint TALK 11:04, 18 November 2008(EST)